Queen Battlewinner
Queen Battlewinner was the last-known official queen of the NightWings that was actually a NightWing. The name "Battlewinner" most likely refers to her ability to fight, or military strategy. Her name is classified as "a closely guarded secret" in A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. Biography Pre-Series It is possible that after the initial eruption of the NightWings' volcano, Battlewinner possibly led expositions for a new home for her tribe. During one such venture, she was attacked by an IceWing. She escaped alive, but the IceWing blasted her in the mouth with its freezing-death breath, which should have frozen Battlewinner from the inside out and killed her. The only reason why she didn't die immediately was her ability to breathe fire; her internal fire reservoir counteracted the ice long enough for her to fly back to her tribe. In desperation, she dove into a lava pool, which created a balance that prevented the ice from killing her. However, this left her unable to ever leave the lava without the ice finishing her. To prevent other dragons from learning of her weakness, Battlewinner had a hidden room created behind the NightWing's council chamber. This way, she could watch her tribe and make her image more mysterious and powerful. When she "speaks", she uses her daughter, the regal Princess Greatness, as a voice. ''The Dragonet Prophecy She had only been mentioned, not by name, when Queen Scarlet speaks to Morrowseer, suggesting that the NightWing queen should come discuss the matter of Starflight with her. Morrowseer then hissed and told her not to anger the NightWings. The Dark Secret'' Starflight and Fatespeaker crept into Battlewinner's private chambers behind a wall and found that she lived almost full-time in a pool of lava. After Starflight burst out about the scientific impossibility of surviving these conditions, the queen explained more about her reasons for keeping herself hidden. She was planning to wage war on the RainWings in lava-heated armor designed by Mastermind so she could lead the battle. However, she attempted to attack Starflight and Glory, and the balance between fire and ice in her body tipped when she got out of the lava. Despite Mastermind's efforts to save her, Battlewinner froze to death within seconds. After her death, almost all of the NightWings swore loyalty to Glory, who became the first RainWing queen of the NightWings. Appearance Battlewinner looks like a typical NightWing, but due to the ice inside her body, her eyes are tinged with blue, which also covers the entire inside of her mouth, down the walls of her throat, and presumably all her internal organs. Starflight remarked that her teeth "looked more like icicles than fangs". Due to the ice inside her, her tongue is black,and there is a thin layer of shimmering frost on it. Battlewinner is said to be massive, described to be as big as Morrowseer, with heavy shoulders. Trivia *Queen Battlewinner is the only queen whose death has been shown in the series; Oasis died about twenty years before the events of the series. Gallery Shade the Nightwing.jpg|NightWing Shade The Nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Blackout.jpg|More NightWing art Shade.jpg Atomsplitter.png NightWing 2.jpg NightWing Starflight.jpg Morrowseer.png Wof starflight by feral night-d6ilai8.png Queen Battlewinner.png|by HawkEyeRed2 NightWing eye.jpg DSCF3251.JPG|Battlewinner at the top left Dragon queens.jpg NightWings by Tsunami SeaWing.png|Queen Battlewinner (middle), art by RhynoBullraq, Hawky, Joy Ang, and Nikki BattleWinner.jpg|Battlewinner, by Mystic SAM 0683.JPG|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:SAM_0683.JPG Queen Battlewinner 2014.png|Queen Battlewinner QueenClam 2014 Wigns of Fire Queen Battlewinner Catified.png|Catified Battlewinner; Made in Paint Tool SAI Category:Females Category:DS Characters Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Ex-Queens